The Rise of Laughing Coffin
by SwordArtSurvivor
Summary: What if Aincrad came to be ruled by Laughing Coffin? Who would be allied with them? How would they come to power? Who would they recruit? All will be answered! Definitely not canon, and there is an OC too.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Infiltrator

_**Chapter 1: Discussing Plans**_

* * *

**WANTED: GIGAS – Red Player, Murder of 14 or more players – Laughing Coffin Member**

I ripped the Knights of the Blood bulletin off the wall, looking down the street in the rich and famous floor of SAO, Selmburg.

_It's ironic… They think they can catch me with posters, when I can get deep enough into Selmburg to rip this bulletin in half. Their naïveté amuses me…_

Luckily, my mission wasn't to destroy posters with my mugshot on them. Much too boring. I had been sent to extract info from one of our main info dumpers in the KoB. High leveled, I'd heard, and in a good enough rank to give us quality information.

I checked my watch. 9:37… I had to keep walking. Whoever the contact was, they had to be rich to be able to even STAND in the neighborhood. Okay, slight exaggeration, but you get what I mean. My menu beeped, interrupting my thoughts and telling me to turn left, onto a cobblestone street with houses. What was Johnny thinking? This had to be the worst place ever for an info dump. It took at least 5 minutes to info dump the amount we were expecting, even with SAO's automated system, and it would attract attention to have a KoB member swapping info with a stranger, even if I was well disguised.

My menu gave a final beep, telling me to stop at a quaint little home with flower pots and a blue roof. Johnny definitely lost his mind with this meeting spot. Did he expect me to walk in and say hello, I'm the guy from LC that you wanted to talk to? I had already made it to the house though, and there was no turning back. I gave the doorbell signal, one long ring, two short, and one long.

_The room has to be bugged, with audio feeds directly to the vice-commanders, and Heathcliff himself. I'm sure to get caught! Wait, Johnny said that this contact was high up, but not enough to disable the audio feeds, is he? Maybe..._

The door creaked open slowly, and my expectations exploded into thin air. It wasn't just any member of KoB.

This wasn't the house of any KoB member. This was the house of the vice-commander of the KoB, Lightning Flash Asuna.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled toward Johnny, before calming down a bit. "You set me up to Info dump with the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood without telling me first? You could have gotten me killed!"

Johnny ignored my comment and smirked. "Did you get the info, Victor?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't come back without it!" I threw the info scroll at him angrily.

"Do you know why I took this risk?"

"Well, I don't really-"

"Because this is the first step in the path of LC's rule of Aincrad!"

"I DON'T- W- Wait, what?" I was genuinely surprised.

Johnny unravelled the scroll. "This scroll contains all the guard rotations of the KoB, which, by the way, even the leader, Heathcliff, has to participate in." He pointed toward Heathcliff's name under {GROUP OMEGA}. "One of our operatives, coincidentally, is also in that six man group. You getting the plan so far?"

"Yup."

"We use that inside man to help us ambush the group, and take out Heathcliff."

"How is that going to help us?" I ask impatiently.

"Let me finish, Victor. Before we kill him though, we force him to transfer us the position of leader."

"But the KoB members won't-"

"-Obey us, yes, of course, but that's why we preserve Heathcliff's head."

I ponder this… "Well… But…" I can't think of any objections.

"What, you think this is crazy?" Johnny asks.

"It is crazy, but that's not the thing. The craziest thing is that… This just might work."

* * *

**_Hope you liked this so far! This is my first fanfiction, so even you reading this is awesome!_**

**_Please, leave a review, and peace out guys!  
_**

**_\- SwordArtSurvivor_**


	2. Chapter 2: Executing the Plan

_**Ch. 2: Executing the Plan**_

* * *

_My gleaming daggers… Always so reliable, and without emot-_

"Victor!"

Someone had barged into my office, if you could call it an office. Only one desk with a rolling chair, in a cavern with a dripping roof.

"What do you want, XaXa…" I said, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm working here?"

"On what?" He motioned to my desk. "Polishing your knives?"

I pulled out my notebook quickly. "No… I'm, uh… working on the new long-lasting paralysis serum!"

"Oh really…"

Suddenly XaXa's avatar flashed, and before I had any time to react, he had opened my notebook to see a doodle of a man peeking over a fence.

He snickered and stepped back.

"Well anyways, Kirito, the black swordsman, has joined the KoB!" he told me.

"What does this have to do with me, exactly?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what…?"

"You know, Johnny's plan?"

_ But… What does murdering Heathcliff have to do with Kirito joi-_

"As you probably know," XaXa interrupted, "Kirito has been the #1 enemy of our guild since he showed up on the radar. He has singlehandedly taken down an eighth of our guild and gotten half of our plans busted."

"Yeah, so?" I was getting tired of XaXa wasting my time.

"The plan, if your recall, is that we take control of the KoB by killing Heathcliff and having him transfer leader to one of our members, and using his head as an example."

I rolled my eyes. "I understood when Johnny explained it."

"Yes, but now that Kirito is in the KoB, we can have him work for us, and take control of the most powerful guild in SAO!"

I ponder this.

_If we fail, our guild could be cut in half, but… if we pull this off, Laughing Coffin could be back in action!_

…

"That is the best idea I have ever heard!" I exclaim, standing up from my rolling chair.

* * *

The next few days were a frenzy. We had to pass the plan through PoH, (Not a pleasant man, you know.) and make him gather forces for the ambush of Heathcliff. Our disguised players, including the Lightning Flash Asuna, gathered high level equipment. This was the first large scale guild raid LC had ever pulled off. There was infighting over 76 times, with 12 resulting in injury. It was a wonder nobody got murdered the first few days. All of our preparation had gathered to this crucial moment.

* * *

We stopped behind the greenery of Floor 8, looking at the guards marching around the perimeter of the town and wondering what the heck such a high leveled character such as Heathcliff would be doing on a Floor 8 patrol.

_Maybe it's to rally the forces, or to give morale to the people…_

XaXa shook me by the shoulders.

"Victor!" he whispered. "Go! He's separating from his group! It's our chance!"

I didn't have to hear any more. I silently dashed toward Heathcliff and hid behind a bush as I saw him open his menu. **Ding!** Went the resounding menu noise.

My jaw dropped.

Tens, maybe hundreds of windows were floating around the leader of the KoB. He brushed through them flawlessly, selecting options and pressing buttons. Hundreds of sound effected fluttered through the air like butterflies.

While I was being mesmerized by the sounds, Heathcliff was talking to himself.

"He wants to duel me…" he muttered to himself as he pressed a button. "I have to disable my-"

I shook myself out of my trance-like state, popped out of the bushes and totally surprised him with a martial arts skill.

He went out cold, but his menu was still open.

_Lucky me… Maybe I'll be the one to PK him…_ I thought, just as I looked at the menu.

My jaw dropped all the way to the Town of Beginnings.

His main menu had an only admin level feature…

**_SYSTEM LEVEL IMMORTAL OBJECT CONTROL PANEL_**

* * *

**Yay, I finished the second chapter! Thanks for all the support, (Shoutout to AkamenoZaza** **for my first review!) and again, thanks for reading! Peace out guys!**

**\- SwordArtSurvivor**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Control

_**Ch. 3: Taking Control**_

* * *

**SYSTEM LEVEL IMMORTAL OBJECT CONTROL PANEL**

_Wait… This is an only GM feature! So Heathcliff is actually a GM? That doesn't make any sense… There are no GM's in SAO anymore…Wait, no… there IS still one:... __**KAYABA AKIHIKO!**_

"Damn you, Kayaba!" I cursed, while slamming my fist into Heathcliff- no, Kayaba's- face having his health start to drain away.

"Guild Commander! Guild Commander!" I heard. It was the other 4 KoB members. They must have heard the commotion.

They were looking for him already? I looked at Heathcliff. I have to do this very quickly.

I looked down and smirked in Kayaba's scrunched up, bloody face. _I need a bit more room here… _ I propped Kayaba against a nearby rock.

"I'm just going to take your finger here…" I murmured.

I quickly and almost gracefully removed Heathcliff's Immortal Object designation and navigated out of the confusing GM menu and into his guild settings. I quickly made Heathcliff resign and pass on leadership to me, disabling the "notify all guild members" function.

I could hear footsteps running toward me.

I quickly went back to the GM menus and pulled the Immortal Object control panel back up. If this was some kind of imitation, which I didn't consider before, in my rage…

_Well, if this menu is one sick joke by Heathcliff; if he isn't Kayaba, then whoever's coming now is going to impale me._

I glided through the menus, issuing parameters and gliding through prompts. Finally, it gave me the option to turn myself into an Immortal Object. Yes or No? Heathcliff's finger landed on the Yes option with a resounding "Ding!" sound. The menu closed, with 4 KoB members bursting through the foliage, as if this was a play, and that was their cue.

Every one of them surveyed the scene with their eyes filled with rage.

And they attacked.

* * *

The mace use swung his mace, with the rapier user thrusting his rapier. The sword users hacked and slashed, all to no avail. Purple "Immortal Object" and red "You are attacking your own guild members" messages swirled around me at every hit against my body.

It took them a few seconds for any of us to process this. They had definitely not seen this coming, and I was half expecting to die a few seconds ago. Luckily, I came to my senses first, and took the advantage of my enemy's confusion to slice off Heathcliff- no, now definitely Kayaba's head.

Kayaba's body turned translucent and disintegrated into pieces, except for his head, which remained in my hand. I quickly threw Kayaba's head toward Johnny, who had stood up in awe by this time, to preserve whatever durability was left, and forgetting about my invincibility, instinctively turned around, in combat position, toward the KoB members.

They were visibly distraught, very different than their normal composure, but, who can blame them? They just saw their guild leader disappear from existence, and a threatening immortal criminal is about to pulverize them.

I was about to finish them off when one stood up, tears streaming down his face.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he screamed at me. The other three stood up and faced me, all distraught. I hacked and slashed with my dagger furiously, but that had no effect on their armor. One slapped me in the face, with no damage, but a horrible knockback effect. I stumbled back.

"You'll regret that…" I told them.

"No," the first one said.

The setting sun cast ominous shadows on their faces.

"You'll regret that." They all said.

They fled into the shadows.

* * *

After the coast was clear, Johnny and the gang were ecstatic on the first successful operation. Even with all their reassurances on the way back to base, there was one thing wrenching in my gut. Those guys that I never finished off…?

They were coming back for me.

* * *

_**Yay! I'm finally finished my 3rd chapter! I'm receiving lots of support, both from my faithful beta readers (beaters, of course!) and you readers giving me reviews. Again, all reviews are always appreciated! Peace out guys!**_

_**\- SwordArtSurvivor **_


	4. Chapter 4: Destroying the Resistance

_**Ch. 4: Destroying the Resistance**_

* * *

3 months later…

I was sitting in my throne room, eating an apple, in Kayaba's office in the KoB, no, now the Dark Knights' headquarters, as I renamed them, as two Dark Knights in black armour escorted my second-in-command, Asuna into the room.

"Sir," Asuna said, kneeling. "Your elite Dark Knight Corps has eliminated Guild 2, Fuurinkazan."

"Good. Now there's all but one of the illegal guilds whipped out." I replied, biting into my apple. "What of the leader?"

"Would that be a man named Klein, sir?" she replied.

"Yes, the 3rd top criminal against my rule. What of him?"

Asuna stood up. "He was freed, sir," She gave me a slip of black cloth and dropped her head.

"By the Black Swordsman."

Inscribed on the cloth was a stylized B with two swords, representative of his unique skill, Dual Blades. He leads the largest guild, by far, of any of the rebellious guilds. I crumpled the cloth in my hand in rage.

"Kirito, huh." I lowered my voice and thought for a second. "I want you, Asuna, to spy on him."

"But Sir-"

"Don't tell me that you still have feelings for him." I said suspiciously.

She straightened up. "No definitely not, sir! That's a crime worthy of capital punishment, sir!"

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"Then here's the plan." I said.

* * *

In my large room in Grandzam, I took off my shiny black Dark Knight armour, and put on a copy of my first outfit I wore when clearing the first floor dungeon. I slipped my red hood on and walked out of the room, closing the door.

_I thought I wanted this… _I thought. _To have the power over many, and rule… Kirito, do I really still have feelings for you…? _

I shook myself while walking through the halls of Grandzam.

_No, _I thought. _I don't. I'm going to kill him, and get more power. That's all I need._

I walked out of the main headquarters and onto the teleport gate.

"Teleport: Collina!" I said.

A bright light surrounded me as a tear fell from my eye.

* * *

In Collina, I navigated to the building that I was told to go to, and knocked.

A woman opened the door. "I'm here to see Kirito." I said.

Obviously, the woman who opened the door denied knowing anyone named Kirito, until I put a knife to her throat.

"Okay! Okay!" she panicked. "Just into the cellar! Please, just don't kill me!"

I lifted the knife from her throat and pushed her outside, locking the door so she couldn't get in. Just then, her husband charged me, and I drew my dagger and stunned him, pushing him to the floor. I noticed I was trembling, and forced myself to stop, while slowly walking to the stairs to the cellar. I drew my rapier, ready to fight. I went one step at a time, slowly down the set of stairs and to the cellar door.

I hesitated, my palm against the door.

_Do I really want to do this? _I thought to myself. _Is this really what I want?_

_Of course it is! _A voice in my head said.

_No! _another called. _Follow your heart!_

"Shut up…" I muttered to myself. "I am following my heart."

I busted down the door, glittering polygons going everywhere.

It was a small room, with a small light and a table with a map on it. 10 people were huddled around the table, talking.

"Everybody! On the floor!" I yelled. I scanned the room. Everybody was on the floor, except for a man in a black jacket.

Kirito, the Black Swordsman.

He drew his swords, and I slowly inched toward him. I pulled back my rapier, ready to strike, with him crossing his swords. A tear fell out of my eyes again.

I dropped my rapier, falling into his arms.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry about missing that upload a week ago, my school was a bit frantic. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter of my fanfic. Reviews are always welcome! Peace out guys!**_

_**-SwordArtSurvivor**_


	5. UPDATE - NO STORY

Hey guys, this is an update of my LC fanfiction.

Though this may not be the best idea, I'll be updating every two weeks now, because I'm aiming to post a new fanfiction soon.

Sorry if this is, you know, a bad move, but you know, I'm pursuing my dreams! (On a smaller scale)

Thanks,

_**-SwordArtSurvivor**_


End file.
